


The Long Way Back to Us

by Squirrel_Stone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Green Ranger!Darcy, also of course Billy becomes a tech mogul, and Tony doesn't like it when the competition is invited into his lab, because why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: Avengers Tower is under attack, and of course the team is halfway across the world when it happens. Needless to say, Darcy isn't letting anyone hurt Jane without a fight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some little diddy I thought up. I've been playing with the idea of Darcy being a ranger for a while and finally wrote it.

“Is it just me or is this a little cliché?” Darcy whispered, earning a quick _hush_ in return from Jane. Still, she kept talking. “I mean, the Avengers leave on some super-secret mission, and _that’s_ when the Nazis attack us? This reeks of a set-up. Next thing you know, there’s gonna be some new superhero busting in saving our butts!”

 

“Darcy!” Jane whisper-yelled. “We are in _lockdown_ , and there are _Nazis_ coming to kill us. Would you please take this seriously?”

 

“I am; it’s seriously cliché!”

 

“If we don’t die, I’m going to kill you after this.”

 

_CRASH_

 

“ _Shit_!”

 

Jane slapped her hand over Darcy’s mouth, curling up in a desperate attempt to go undetected. And it worked, for exactly three seconds. After that, they were face-to-face with a guy in a tac-suit carrying a gun.

 

Darcy grabbed Jane’s hand and pulled it down to speak. “Look, you really don’t want to do this,” she declared. “It’s not going to end well for you. The Avengers will come to save us.”

 

“Haven’t you heard?” the gunman asked in a mocking tone. “They’re out of town on business. I’ll let them know you asked for them.” He moved to shoot at Jane, but Darcy moved just as fast, sticking her hand out in front of where the bullet would have hit.

 

The pinging sound of metal-on-metal was drowned out by the sound of the shot itself, but all three of them seemed astounded the bullet hadn’t torn through Darcy’s flesh. Slowly, Darcy uncurled her hand, letting the bullet drop and revealing a greenish armor over her palm.

 

Darcy stood and swung at the same time, hitting the gunman in the jaw as the green spread up her arm.

 

Jane watched in awe as Darcy took out the remaining attackers with ease, exhibiting strength she thought only Thor and Steve had. When it was all said and done, Darcy stood in the middle of the room, green armor covering her body. Slowly, Jane stood up, gaping at Darcy.

 

Suddenly, the suit vanished, revealing her intern looking just as amazed and confused as she was. “I need to call Billy Cranston.”

 

“You mean Tony’s competitor?”

 

Darcy nodded. “Yeah,” she replied, “he’ll know what to do. Just… just tell him to get here and that Tommy Oliver needs his help.” She swallowed and took a shaky breath, looking at her trembling hands. “Holy crap.”

 

* * *

 

When the Avengers got back, they saw the absolute chaos left in the lab along with Darcy on an examination table, a million electrodes hooked up to her with Jane and Billy monitoring.

 

“What the hell happened?” Tony demanded. In a slightly lighter voice, he added, “And why is the competition in my lab, Foster?”

 

“We got the alert about the attack and came back as fast as we could,” Steve declared.

 

“Darcy fought them off,” Jane explained. “She stopped a bullet with her hand, and there was this weird armor stuff and… I don’t even know how to describe it. Happy got the Nazis to the cops about five minutes ago, and they were still unconscious when he dragged them out.”

 

Tony grimaced. “That still doesn’t explain why the competition’s in my lab.”

 

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Use your poorly-formed defense mechanisms later, Tony; everyone’s okay right now and you don’t need to worry.” She looked between Jane and Billy. “He doesn’t need to worry, right?”

 

“Right,” Billy assured the Avengers. After a half-second, he winced and tilted his head. “Well, maybe a little, but I haven’t determined that yet.”

 

“Short stack, you haven’t said anything yet, and that’s unlike you,” Clint declared. “Got anything to share with the class?”

 

Darcy let out a deep sigh and replied, “I’m a power ranger.”

 

“Tommy!” Billy hissed. “You’re not supposed to tell anyone!”

 

Darcy propped herself up on her elbows and gave Billy a pointed look. “They would have found out eventually,” she insisted. “And besides, it’s not like I’m an active member; this is the first time I’ve morphed since you and the rest of the team got Zedd’s influence out of the suit.”

 

“But you’re still a power ranger, and one of Zordon’s rules is that you can’t tell anyone your identity,” Billy whispered.

 

“Alright, can you take it from the top for those of us who have no idea what you’re talking about?” Bruce asked.

 

Billy and Darcy spoke at the same time, the former saying “no,” and the latter saying “yes.” Finally, Thor sighed and stepped forward. “The Power Rangers were a league of warriors dedicated to protecting the universe,” he explained. “I heard many stories of them in my youth, including how they crash-landed on Earth after fighting a former team member seeking its Zeo Crystal, an item that provides life to its planet. Many Aesir have sought out the rangers’ power coins before with no luck.”

 

“Only those who are worthy can get to them,” Billy explained with a frustrated sigh. “Possibly, maybe, hypothetically, my friends and I might have found five of them in high school.”

 

“And after they defeated Rita Repulsa, I found her coin,” Darcy explained. “Since the coin was corrupted, I was corrupted. I tried to kill them, but Billy and the other rangers saved me anyway.”

 

Billy made a quiet noise of discomfort, and Darcy added in, “Hypothetically. After that, I changed my name and left town, and I haven’t morphed since… until today.”

 

“I’m running tests to make sure there isn’t anything wrong with her,” Billy declared. He looked back to Darcy. “And if I were a power ranger, I’d say you’ve proven yourself worthy of your coin and your suit.”

 

Darcy’s jaw dropped. “Really?” she asked in a whisper.

 

“Yeah,” he replied. “Rangers are family, even if it took you ten years to get back to us.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of just a base for a potential fic that may or may not ever be written *shrugs*. Let me know what you think of this fic and Green Ranger!Darcy.


End file.
